possession
by jadelitfireflies
Summary: The summation of all mazoku talents, or something. Or, Xellos tricks Filia into becoming his assistant in destroying the world.


**Author's Note**: Hello! Er, a bit of fair warning: you'll need a reasonable suspension of disbelief for this one. I'm not sure whether or not I'll continue with any later chapters; this is the important part, and hopefully if you've read or seen _Fight Club_ it will make some sense. oo'

**possession**

_In which Xellos has tricked Filia into becoming an "assistant," and his plans for world domination come to a head._

**by jadelitfireflies**

****

****

Xellos gives me a life as a fugitive, then Xellos is suffocating me with his staff to my neck. It isn't hard to remember everything right now. Like, for a long time, how we used to be worst enemies. The elders were always asking me why I knew Xellos Metallium.

No, no, no, no, I'd say. "Metallium" isn't part of his name.

We're down to our last few minutes, and Xellos whispers in my ear: "Don't move, Filia-chan. If you move, I'll have to kill you. Don't talk."

Well, I won't move. Xellos doesn't have to worry about that. But talk? Sure, sure, sure. He knows me well enough. I wouldn't move, though. I wouldn't, I wouldn't ever move.

Up here on the mountain overlooking the sea, were I transformed a short flight downward would save Lina, would save Gourry, Zelgadis, Amelia and myself with time to spare for escape.

Xellos, I try, for the last time. Xellos, please let me go.

He smiles. He tightens his grip.

All, everything will be gone soon. The water and waves angrily surrounding us only mirror whatever is in Dolphin and as I make this comparison, the monster-generals rise from the deep to strike at the four below. For the past hour, their attacks have been strengthening. I can see now - even if Amelia and Zelgadis had not grown tired of maintaining the barrier - that we're down to our last ten minutes.

His hair brushes into my face.

In ten minutes, this place won't be here. Of course, Lina could always win. But it won't happen this time. We've made sure of it. When she casts it, the Giga Slave, the chaos will go out of control.

It's hard to imagine that the place where we're standing will completely disappear.

Xellos says, "A pure wish made by existence to call forth oblivion then returns to oblivion."

It's to maintain balance. He's told me this many times. He's witnessed the power of the Giga Slave as the Mother of All Things destroyed Hellmaster Phibrizzo, and that destructive glint in his eye tells me he's following in his footsteps. I suddenly wish for this to stop. I wish for someone to kill us both.

Nine minutes.

Xellos, I say. Xellos, there's still time.

No answer.

Please.

Please.

Please.

We just watch as Amelia is hit and falls down, down, onto the rock where sand once was but it's all been blown back now. Zelgadis screams her name and then Gourry and his sword are separated and Gourry himself falls and yes, I can witness it all from here. She will do it now; Lina will cast it.

Eight minutes.

I relax. Xellos and I, standing on a cliff, his staff to my neck. This is the end of the world.

Seven minutes.

The power of the Great Dark Lord glows in Lina's amulets. Chaos begins to swirl around her; Xellos is doing this. He will force her into it.

Six minutes.

Shortly, the universe, where we are now, will return to chaos as the Lord of Nightmares intended. This is our grand finale. Xellos' final act of obedience to the monster race, and I became his only servant. Were the elders still alive, I would never be able to return to my home. As it is, I won't anyway. If I would have known it would have turned out this way, I would have been more than happy to stay at my Maces and Vaces shop with Valgaav. Oh, Valteria.

Five minutes.

Lina Inverse is holding her hands above her head. My heart skips. The words have always resembled those of the Dragon Slave and for a moment I think, maybe she won't. Maybe she won't. But the ground begins to collapse beneath her in a ripple-like tornado motion and is dragged upward and circles. The universe prepares for death.

I close my eyes.

Picture Ceipheed, welcoming you.

Picture mom and dad. Remember Valgaav.

You're in Saillune.

You follow Amelia and Zelgadis around a corner. Don't even think of _Xellos_ or _Sairagg_ or _Dark_ _Star_. Don't think of _magic_. You see Lina and Gourry eating chicken.

Four minutes.

You're in Saillune.

It isn't raining or anything. You hear Prince Phil laughing and cringe. Two children are playing in the street; one shouts.

Xellos licks my neck. He tells me to return.

You're in Saillune.

Amelia stands and points. You and Zelgadis are drinking tea. Lina screams and the restaurant explodes but you've teleported away in time. Always in time.

You don't think of _death_ or _annihilation_ or _nightmares_. Don't mention Xellos. You know no one by that name -

"Filia-chan," he growls. "This is the best moment of our lives and you're off somewhere. You're missing it."

Three minutes.

I'm not HYSTERICAL. I am CENTERED and CALM. The waves crash about me in slow-motion and I DON'T CARE. I hear Gourry shouting but it's FAR OFF like a fireball a town AWAY.

Xellos leans on me as if exhausted. I say, Xellos, this is it.

We have to decide.

We can still call this all off.

Please.

He laughs.

I make them half-heartedly: please. Please. Let's just go back home.

"Please" comes out in a crack-y voice because I'm crying. I'm not crying because I'm sad. I'm crying because it's over. It's over.

I say, if you want to destroy something, destroy me. Destroy Zelas. Destroy the Astral Plane or something.

I'll tell everyone about it, I say. I'll remember everything. You'll be feared.

His eyes glint again. The chaos drops over Lina like a great, black vortex and I know, I know this is the end of everything.

My hope dies.

Xellos, I say. And after that, we're just silent.

Two minutes.


End file.
